


Death Come in the Colour Blue

by AnakinStopPanakin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinStopPanakin/pseuds/AnakinStopPanakin
Summary: A stray bullet. A small miscalculation. Whatever the cause, it happened.Caboose is dead.And now his friends suffer the consequences.(Small Season 15 spoilers.)





	Death Come in the Colour Blue

Tucker wasn't sure how he should be feeling.

He was currently outside the brand-new blue base set up by Kimball for their 'vacation' and was thinking about Chorus.

About the day they won the war.

The day when everything went wrong.

And Tucker knew it was his fault. He remembered the scenario, clear as day, as he had woken up screaming everyday since it happened.

_He was in the Meta's armour, using his sword to cut through the enemy soldiers that just kept coming. After kicking a trooper away, he noticed a laser pointer on his chest. Activating the overshield ability the sniper's bullet bounced off._

_However, the bulled rebounded and smashed into Caboose's stomach. Tucker noticed, running over and unplugging the healing unit from his armour. He was about to plug it in when Caboose grabbed his arm and stopped him, shaking his head. "You need it more than I do." Then he turned to face the enemy, activating Freckles' 'Aimbot' protocol._

_Tucker watched him, unsure if he should leave Caboose or stay and prtect. Then he noticed the laser moving over towards Sarge. He dashed over, and forgot all about Caboose._

_Until the end of the battle where Caboose laid down and died, six bullets in his body, all of them having damaged his organs in some way._

Tucker still couldn't get that image out of his head. Caboose, lying on the ground spreadeagled, with blood pouring out of him.

He thought back to Crash Site Bravo, where he was fixing Caboose's helmet. Even though the microphone had shorted out, he had managed to hear what Caboose had said.

_"I think we are really good friends."_

But Tucker didn't feel like Caboose's friend. 

He felt like his executioner.

If he had stayed with Caboose, Caboose might not have died. If he had taken the bullet, Caboose might have lived.

Instead he had abandoned Caboose, leaving him to his death.

Some 'friend' he was.


End file.
